Epiphany
by Darkina
Summary: V/B: Vegeta is alone in the rain, pondering his life. When a revelation occurs, will Vegeta come back to Bulma? *ONE-SHOT SONFIC*


Epiphany  
  
Epiphany   
  
  
Author's Note: This is my very first fic, and it's a song fic. It's Epiphany by Staind, and I thought this song really fit the last night that Bulma and Vegeta were together, so read on, and be happy!   
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ or Staind, and I have no copyright laws on either of them.   
  
Your Words to me just a whisper...  
  
Vegeta sat ontop of the roof of Capsule Corp., sitting in the rain. It was at night, so everyone was asleep. This was his only escape from everyone else in that hell forsaken place. Especially from her. He couldn't ever get her out of his head, he didn't want to admit it to himself, but he knew it was true. His training had dropped and increased at the same time, it was the only way to stay away from her.   
  
~Why her? I don't need that bitch, but why do I stay here. I don't need them besides food and the gravity room. I don't need any of them God damn it!~ Vegeta thought to himself.  
  
Your face is so unclear...  
  
Vegeta sighed to himself, knowing he was lying to his mind. Bulma had put some kind of a spell over him, and by the time he had noticed her pulling him in slowly, it was too deep and too late. He couldn't hate her, but how he wanted to.  
  
~I shouldn't be here. I should even think about that damn onna. Why don't I kill her and rid myself of this fucking problem?!~  
  
Vegeta grunted to himself, then letting out a long, pathetic sounding sigh. If he killed her, he would be killing a part of himself.  
  
I try to pay attention...  
  
Last week he had completely fallen into her spell, he couldn't escape her. He just got so wrapped up in his emotions that he let them all go, taking her into his arms as she cried on his shoulder. He held her like that for hours, not letting go, just never wanting to leave her. He had looked into her eyes and been captured into her. And that scared him.  
  
~Why won't you just stay away from me? Don't you hate me onna?~ He thought quietly to himself.  
  
Your words just disappear...  
  
Yamcha had just left her, completely, for some whore that he had picked up on the way. She knew that, but yet she couldn't accept it. Then the next day, she said she was going away. She acted like what had happened between Vegeta and her wasn't even exsistant.  
  
~Why did I even try to comfort her God damn it! I am not some kind of weak human and I refuse to give into these emotions! I am the prince of Saiyans, the greatest race in all the universe! I absolutely will NOT ALLOW A STUPID ONNA KEEP ME FROM BECOMMING A SUPER SAIYAN!!!~ Vegeta was thinking to himself, slowly starting to piss himself off.  
  
Cause it's always raining in my head...  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes, the rain blurring his vision of the night sky. Bulma wasn't his, so why did he haft to be like this when she did the smallest thing to ignore him? Why did he get so upset? Why did he close himself off more than usual? Why was the only word that came to his mind was hearbreak? And he continued to question her and himself.  
  
~I don't understand it. What's so special about her?~  
  
Forget all the things I should have said...  
  
Vegeta looked off distantly, trying to clear out his mind. He didn't know what to think, or how to act. He couldn't have her, he knew that. She couldn't ever be his. She hated him and was scared of him, as everyone else was on this planet. He sighed and closed his eyes again, replaying the image of her eyes looking directly into his.  
  
~I should leave. The only place I can go to understand all of this and to become a super saiyan would be to leave. To leave...her.~ Vegeta cringed slightly to himself, not really knowing what to do.  
  
So I speak to you in riddles...  
  
He sighed, closing his eyes and knowing that he had to do the right thing. He opened them again, rising to his feet and hovering over the ground so not to make any noise, going inside to his room.   
  
~I haft to see her...I never have those God damn nightmares about my father when she's the last thing I see.~ Vegeta moved slowly into her window. He did this for many nights, then finally returning to the place where he felt at peace the night before he was to leave... and that place was in her presence.   
  
Because my words get in my way...  
  
He stood there, his shadow cast in the moonlight, watching her sleep. He sighed to himself, not moving and just watching her. He was hypnotized by her when she was in her sleep, and he knew that. He had gone here often, just watching her. She calmed him, somehow, and that calming he had never had before he saw her sleeping for the first time.  
  
~God Onna...why do you haft to be so beautiful? Why do I haft to be transfixed by a weakling like you...~ Vegeta sighed to himself, moving to leave.  
  
"Vegeta...?"  
  
I smoke the whole thing to my head...  
  
Vegeta stopped aburtly, turning around slowly to see a pair of diamond eyes looking at him.   
  
"What are you doing here...?" Bulma said, but was their warmth in her voice? Or was he just imaganging it?   
  
~Oh Shit...what do I say?~ Vegeta though panicking, but his face staying calm. He'd never been caught before.   
  
And feel it wash away...  
  
"I was just reflecting to the Gods and thanking them for not cursing me with such uselessness." Vegeta said, frowning on the inside, knowing it wasn't true, but keeping his famous smirk on his face.  
  
That woke Bulma up, and she squirmed in her covers, her face turning red.  
  
"USELESSNESS?! I AM THE SMARTER PERSON ON THIS GOD DAMN PLANET! YOU WOULDN'T EVEN HAVE THAT STUPID GRAVITY ROOM OUT THERE IF IT WASN'T FOR ME! YOUR THE ONE WHO'S USELESS! ALL YOU DO IS BITCH, EAT, AND TRAIN. I'M SICK OF IT VEGETA!" Bulma screamed at him.   
  
Cause I can't take anymore of this...  
  
Vegeta genuinely was hurt by that, frowning slightly.   
  
"I'm in no mood to argue Onna, so I suggest you get some "beauty sleep". You certainly could use it."   
  
Vegeta turned his back, moving to leave.  
  
"Wait..."  
  
I wanna come apart...  
  
Vegeta stopped again, turning around once more. Bulma was already out of bed, only in a long t-shit, looking into his eyes.  
  
~Oh God Onna...not again please...~ Vegeta though desperately to himself.   
  
She walked over to him, standing right infront of him. Her eyes were almost even with his, placing moving one finger on his lips, knowing he was going to say something.  
  
Or dig myself a little hole...  
  
She continued to gaze into his eyes, smiling gently. Vegeta couldn't help himself, placing one gentle hand on her cheek. Bulma closed her eyes instantly, rubbing her cheek into his hand.   
  
"Damn it Onna...what have you done to me..." Vegeta said quietly, but he knew that she had herself.  
  
He leaned down slowly, pressing his lips gently on hers. And to Vegeta's greatest surprise, she kissed him back, slow and deep.  
  
Inside your precious heart...  
  
The kiss was long, and over time Bulma had wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck. Vegeta had finally given into his feelings, wrapping his arms around her waist. The kiss never seemed to escalate, but eventually they ended up on Bulma's bed.  
  
Vegeta broke from the kiss slowly, looking into her eyes, and moving his hand gently down the side of her face to see if she was real or not. He had dreamed this so many times, he was doubting himself.  
  
"Tonight's my first...and last night with you." Vegeta said, looking into her eyes. Her eyes instantly went cold, not out of hatred, but out of heartbreak.   
  
Cause it's always raining in my head...  
  
Vegeta had arranged that he would be going into space the next day, for how long, he didn't really know.  
  
"...so I just want this once, all of you, just once...never again." Vegeta said, his eyes not moving, but his heart was also breaking from those words.   
  
He leaned down and returned to their kiss, then it started to escalate. He had her once on that cold, rainy night. He had loved every single second of it, cherishing it into his memory, knowing there would never be a night like this again.  
  
Forget all the things I should've said...  
  
Bulma awoke that next morning, cold and alone in her bed. He had gone, even though she didn't want to believe it. She moved over to his side of the bed, breathing him into her. She closed her eyes and cried.   
  
She thought that what she had had said to her the night before would've been enough to make him stay. She had confessed that she had loved him ever since the first time she had saw him on Namek so many years before. She didn't ever try to be with him because she knew he was the unreachable man that she could never have.  
  
I am nothing more than...  
  
Vegeta sat in the chair that Mr. Briefs had installed for him. He closed his eyes, and thought about last night. His memories was all he had from her, the way she tasted, the way she had moved her hands all over his body, and the way she let him take her. It was all he had.  
  
~And for everything I have, I still never gave. Love isn't fiction anymore to me...but she doesn't even know.~   
  
He sat there and buried his hands in his face, letting one, single tear go down his cheek. He had everything, but still had nothing.  
  
A little boy inside...  
  
Bulma had found out two months later that she was pregnant, and she knew that this little boy that she was going to have was Vegeta's. She cherished the very few things she had from him, and every single night laid on his bed. She hadn't changed a thing, knowing that he would come back to her...because he had promised her that...  
  
Bulma had the baby and named him Trunks, and that was the closest thing she had to Vegeta. She was with him constantly, but sometimes just crying because he reminded her so much of him.  
  
That cries out for attention...  
  
Vegeta trained in space, every single day. He had been there for over a year, and yet, he still could hear her words as she whispered 'I love you...' into his ear right before she went to sleep. He could still feel her lips on his as they slowly and gently made love...he had given her his best because that was his only chance.  
  
Every single night he sat in that chair, reflecting on his training and her. He didn't know how her life was, and he knew that when he came back, she probally had completely and totally forgotten about them. Though he prayed every single night that she wouldn't.  
  
Yet I always try to hide...  
  
Bulma was sitting with Trunks on her lap, trying to hold down the toddler saiyan. He was a very hyper child, and he was constantly bouncing around her house. She looked down and saw he was sleeping. She got up and walked carried his sleeping form to his room, placing him in his crib and looking at him. She smiled as he quietly yawned and cuddled into his blanket.  
  
She walked down the hall to his bedroom, opening the door with the room key that she alone had. She quietly opened the door and sat on his bed, slowly laying down on it and cuddling into the covers and closing her eyes, letting her silent tears fall.  
  
"Why are you in my room, Onna?" Vegeta said, just loud enough for her to hear it.  
  
Cause I talk to you like children...  
  
Bulma rose her head, looking around but then crying a little more, knowing that she had imagined it. Right about when she was going to place her head on his pillow, she saw him step out of the shadows.  
  
"Vegeta...?" Bulma whispered breathlessly, not knowing if he was actually there or not.  
  
Vegeta walked slowly over to her, looking down at her and whispering,  
  
"I told you I would come back."  
  
Though I don't know how I feel...  
  
Bulma moved off the bed, slowly walking to him and wrapping her arms around his neck, closing her eyes and putting her head on his shoulder, not knowing what to say.  
  
~God Onna how I missed you...~Vegeta thought to himself, wrapping his arms slowly around her and closing his eyes, placing his head on hers, just holding her.  
  
"Please don't ever leave me again..." Bulma whispered, letting slow tears fall from her eyes.  
  
But I know I'll do the right thing...  
  
Vegeta held her like that for hours, until she feel asleep. He gently gathered her up in his arms, going out his open window and going to her room, placing her on her bed and holding her, letting one tear fall from his eyes. One single, happy tear.  
  
"I won't ever leave you again...I don't know how I could, onna." Vegeta whispered in response as she slept, holding her tight until he fell asleep.   
  
~I don't know how I could've ever lived without you...~ Vegeta thought before he fell asleep.  
  
If the right thing isn't feel...  
  
Vegeta hadn't ever left her to escape her. He did die though, once, but he came back to her. He came back to her and saved the planet that he had came to call home, and that night...he had cried his 3rd and final tear while he held her again.   
  
"Bulma..." Vegeta had said when he had appeared to her. It was another cold and rainy night, and he went to her, knowing where she went every night when he wasn't there to hold her.   
  
He moved over to her, she was so shocked that she was motionless, just staring at him in disbelief. He moved into bed with her and took her into his arms. "I love you Bulma...I'm so sorry that I left you." Vegeta said, for the first time letting anyone, let alone her, see him cry. She took one hand and brushed away his tear, holding him closer.  
  
"Oh God Vegeta..." she said, soabing in his arms.  
  
Cause it's always raining in my head...  
  
He never left her again, and he didn't ever wish to. That night he held her, kissed her, touched her, and had her again. She was all his, forever and always. He didn't ever leave her, and he never stopped loving her.   
  
Forget all the things I should've said...  
  
------------------------  
  
Well, what do you think? This is my first fic ever, so please, talk to me. 


End file.
